You don't know?
by PrinceStraw
Summary: "Reita.. melihat majalah-majalah ini, dimana disitu ada kita berlima, aku tiba-tiba saja berpikir; kenapa posisimu selalu berada disampingku yah?" "Karena ini..." -ReitaxRuki- Drabble


**You don't know?**

* * *

chapter: Drabble

pairing: Reita/Ruki

genre: Fluff

rating: T

warning: Aneh aneh! Typo.

disclaimer: Cerita fiktif dan ngaco dibawah ini punya saya, ok?

_._

_._

_._

Enjoy...

* * *

Reita keluar dari dalam kamarnya; _shirtless,_ hanya dengan boxer dan handuk menggantung di pundaknya yang lebar, kokoh. Dari kejauhan, selintas pandangan matanya tertuju pada objek yang sejak dulu memang sudah menyedot perhatiannya. Di ruang tengah, tempat dimana ia biasa menonton acara televisi orang itu duduk di sofa sambil memangku kakinya, kaca mata tipis membingkai netranya yang indah sedikit turun. Sosok itu terlihat tenang dan serius dengan majalah yang berada diatas pahanya. Reita tersenyum sepintas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Reita! Reita!"

Reita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera menghampiri sahabatnya dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala. Wajahnya yang segar agak terkejut ketika sudah berdiri di ruang tengah. Terakhir ia lihat tepatnya lima belas menit yang lalu ruangannya masih rapih sekali (karena memang ia terbiasa merapihkan apartemennya sebelum sahabatnya itu berkunjung.) Namun kini,

Tunggu? Padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya untuk mandi sebentar, dan sekarang lihatlah! majalah-majalah berserakkan dimana-mana. Sahabatnya itu tidak lagi duduk disofa, melainkan duduk dibawah beralaskan karpet beludru halus milik Reita seraya membalik lembar per lembar halaman majalah, air mukanya kentara sangat antusias. Reita hendak bersuara, menanyakan alasan kenapa pria yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu mengacak-ngacak rumahnya. Akan tetapi tampaknya ia kalah cepat.

"Reita! Kemarilah!" Pia itu menepuk ruang kosong, disampingnya.

Seakan paham Reita mendekati dan duduk. "Ruki, kenapa?" Ruki tak menjawab, ia malah menunjuk-nunjuk lima pasang wajah familiar yang ada didalam majalah. Mereka... the GazettE. Band-nya. Dan juga band Ruki. Serta tiga personel lainnya yang sangat luar biasa. "Iya, itu kita. Lalu?" lanjut Reita, jujur saja ia tak mengerti maksud dari vokalis mungil bersuara emas itu.

"Ini aku.." Ruki menunjuk-nunjuk sendiri wajahnya yang tercetak bersih dan sempurna di kertas _art cartoon._ "... dan ini kau," jari telunjuknya bergeser sedikit ke kiri, ke wajah Reita.

"He..hm," Reita mengangguk, menunggu Ruki meneruskan ucapannya.

"Reita," lalu Ruki tertawa nyaring dan pelan, menggelitik telinga Reita –yang entah kenapa pria itu sangat menyukainya. "Reita.. melihat majalah-majalah ini, dimana disitu ada kita berlima, aku tiba-tiba saja berpikir; kenapa posisimu selalu berada disampingku yah?" Ruki mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya, tampak mengingat sesuatu yang begitu tertarik untuk diperbincangkan. "Lalu.. bila diingat-ingat tiap _interview_ dan semacamnya kau juga sering berdiri disampingku atau dibelakangku," tutur Ruki polos sekali tanpa beban disetiap nada-nadanya.

Reita tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kali ini, mengundang belah bibirnya tersenyum lebar sampai ke telinganya. Jika diperbolehkan ia ingin membawa Ruki kedalam pelukkannya, atau hal liar lainnya ia ingin menjadikan Ruki hanya miliknya seorang. Ruki itu apa adanya; apa yang ada di pikirannya itulah yang akan ia katakan. Tidak salah lagi kalau saat ini Reita benar-benar terperangkap jauh pada pesona pria itu. Tidak salah lagi kalau Reita memang jatuh cinta dengan Ruki. Tidak salah lagi bahwa Ruki telah menempati posisi istimewa di lubuk hatinya.

Hati Reita tak pernah siap untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang acap kali orang bilang rendah dan tabu, terlebih kalau ia mendapatkan penolakkan. Hal yang paling ia takutkan ialah akan lepas kendali; tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan perasaan yang lambat laun semakin membuat detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, kelak mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Tak bisa jika Ruki selalu menunjukkan sifat alaminya yang begitu ia kagumi, tak bisa jika Ruki terus menerus memberikan perhatian kepadanya, tak bisa jika senyuman Ruki bahkan sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Reita menggeser posisinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Ruki. "Oh, kau ingin tahu tidak kenapa aku selalu disampingmu?"

Ruki memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa memang?"

"Karena ini-" Dan Reita tak akan pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ruki yang kelihatan menggoda seperti buah cherry yang baru masak. Terlalu pelan disebut ciuman, terlalu takut membuat suatu pergerakkan. Ciuman lembut sebagai pesan tersirat dari segenap luapan cintanya yang tertanam. Anehnya Ruki tak memberontak, dari sudut mata Reita ia melihat Ruki tengah memejamkan mata.

Reita menarik kepalanya, bersamaan dengan itu Ruki membuka kelopak matanya. "Sekarang sudah tahu?"

"A- Apa?" Ruki membalas terbata-bata. Kulit mukanya tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat, ia gerah dan sangat gugup saat menatap langsung bola mata Reita yang gelap dan tersembunyi jutaan pujian.

Reita mengulum senyum tipis, tipis sekali. Bahkan ragu apakah itu bisa disebut sebuah senyuman. Jemarinya yang kasar akibat terlalu banyak membetot senar _bass _dengan jahil mengacak surai-surai pirang pria yang amat dikasihinya. "Bukan apa-apa.."

.

.

.

.

.

**==Tamat==**

_First published: 2013 Oktober 22_


End file.
